


hot love

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan falls asleep with his laptop on top of him after sex





	hot love

It’s hot. Probably too hot, but the window is wide open and the plug in fan buzzes next to the bed where it attempts to cool the air by a fraction. It doesn’t really work.  
  
Perhaps having sex in this thirty degree heat wasn’t the best idea but they’re about to be cramped down into a rather uncomfortable tour bus for the next few months in a couple of weeks, so they take what they can get and let themselves lose themselves in the comfort of their own home; soaking up all the benefits when they can. They even cooked dinner tonight just because they could.  
  
Phil rolls off of Dan, pressing a kiss into his shoulder as he moves away to his side of his bed; his skin tastes like sweat and faintly of the women’s body wash Dan had used earlier in the shower.  
  
His heart is thumping hard against his chest, and he could hear the heavy sounds of Dan’s laboured breathing beside him as they both tried to regain their breath.  
  
The fan continued to whir and buzz, blowing a pathetic amount of cool air against them, and when it managed to hit Phil’s skin right, does he realise how sticky and uncomfortable he is. He takes no time to reach over to the nightstand and pull the packet of baby wipes over so it balances on his chest that continues to heave.  
  
“Here.” Phil hands one to Dan, his voice is hoarse and breathless and Dan just nods a thanks as he takes one and begins to swipe it against his skin.  
  
Usually if Phil was feeling exceptionally romantic he’d take a trip to the bathroom to grab a damp flannel and take his time in running it over Dan’s body.  
  
But he is way too hot to even consider moving from here. Baby wipes’ll have to do for now.  
  
“Fuck, Phil.” Dan finally speaks, his voice equally as wrecked and tired as Phil feels, and Phil turns his head to see Dan ball up the used wipe and toss it across the room weakly. He’ll pick it up later.  
  
“Yeah.” Is all Phil can reply with right now. His body feels heavy, he’d practically just done a complete workout, and he could feel the sweat forming underneath his back against the bedsheets.  
  
He could fall asleep right here, right now. Totally naked, starfished against the bed, basking in the sweet feeling of post-sex haze, letting the slight breeze of their shitty fan attempt to cool him off from the burning heat.  
  
And he will.  
  
He pushes himself up to roll over to Dan, leaning forward to press a lazy kiss against his cheek. He doesn’t even have the energy to make it to his lips. But he closes his eyes and sighs as he flops back down to his back, ready for sleep to overcome him,  
  
“Night.” he mumbles as he feels his body grow even heavier, listening out for the sounds of outside the open window and the faint sounds of Dan’s slowing breathing as his heart rate returns to normal,  
  
“Night.” Dan mumbles back sleepily. Phil expects him to close his eyes and go to sleep too, but instead, he feels the bed creak underneath him.  
  
Phil cracks open an eye in curiosity to see Dan walk across the room, still naked, and reach for his laptop that sits on his desk. Phil sighs,  
  
“It’s already late.” Phil tells him. His voice now croaks and is laced with a husky heaviness that he knows Dan likes. Dan sits back on the bed, pulling his laptop onto his bare stomach,  
  
“I know, I’m just gonna browse for a while.” He tells him, before turning his head to look down at Phil. He smiles, still clearly all loved up from earlier. Phil can always tell from the way his eyes crinkle and his lips give a curved, happy smile.  
  
“Okay, just try and get some sleep.” Phil tells him, closing his eyes again, settling as comfortable as he can be, letting Dan run a hand through his hair, before he listens out the familiar sound of the clanking of his keyboard.  
  
Phil falls asleep to the sound of Dan’s typing and the faint cry of an owl outside.  
  
When Phil wakes up it’s because his skin is uncomfortably moist and his throat feels drier than a desert. His back feels almost wet from the sheets underneath him, so much that it makes his face scrunch up with cringe. He’d kill for an ice bath right now.  
  
But when he checks his phone he’s disappointed to learn it’s only 3am. He desperately needs a glass of water, and he wants to kick himself for not getting one before he’d fallen asleep. But instead he pulls himself off the bed, grimacing as he feels the damp fabric cling to his body before he sits up and flings his legs over the edge of the bed. He doesn’t even need to open his eyes; he stumbles to the kitchen in a sleepy daze and grabs two cups from a cupboard he’d left open by accident. He knocks his forehead against it, the dark shrouding his sight and whispers a curse under his breath. Dan was right about closing them before bed. Damn him.  
  
He takes the two glasses and fills them up with ice from the fridge and water. He knows that chances are Dan’ll wake up later just as thirsty as he is, and it’s only polite to leave a nice cool glass of water for him just in case.  
  
He makes his way back to their bedroom, enjoying the feeling of the coldness against his palms where he holds the water.  
  
It’s also quite fun walking around their apartment completely naked. It feels good.  
  
He almost trips over a shoe in the doorway to their room, but manages to make it back safely.  
  
He places his own water down on his nightstand and goes to lean over a sleeping Dan to put his down on his side when he pauses.  
  
Dan is laying there, also starfished out against the sheets, his mouth hangs open slightly, still as naked as he was a few hours ago, with his laptop perched open on top of his stomach, rising and falling in time with his steady, small breaths.  
  
Phil rolls his eyes; this isn’t the first time Dan had fallen asleep with his laptop open on top of him.  
  
Phil places the water down carefully as he moves towards Dan, shuffling on his knees, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend.  
  
The laptop screen is black, most likely dead, but the fans continue to run, causing a small whirring noise. Phil slowly picks it off Dan’s stomach, and closes it, Dan starts to stir, but instead, gives up and goes back to being lifeless.  
  
The fan is still running and there’s now a nice breeze that flows through the window. Dan has his neck crooked from where he’d fallen asleep browsing through various tumblr tags, probably, so Phil uses what little energy he has to pull  him down so his head slips against the pillows instead of the hard wood of the headboard.  
  
Dan mumbles something incoherent, talking in his sleep again, but Phil just watches him fondly before turning to get his water.  
  
He takes a few chugs of it, and knows that he’ll probably be awake again soon with a busting bladder, but he doesn’t care. The water slips down his throat and relieves some of the discomfort.  
  
He lays back down and shifts uncomfortably when he feels his skin against the damp sheets again, but he tries to think about the nice cold shower he’s going to have in the morning and it makes him feel a bit better.  
  
Just as he’s falling asleep he hears Dan move beside him, and before Phil can open his eyes, he feels Dan press his chest up against Phil’s body, slinging a long leg over his, tangling himself up in his limbs.  
  
It’s sweaty and too stuffy to be cuddling but Phil can’t help but feel a rush of affection when Dan sleepily nuzzles his nose against the crook of Phil’s neck between his shoulder and collarbone. He loves sleepy affectionate Dan.  
  
And even though his body is sweating out enough bodily fluids to fill a pool and it’s too hot to even sleep, he feels so at peace with Dan beside him.  
  
Phil falls asleep with his skin burning with a heavy summer heat, and his heart warm with a hot kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
